Mikhail Mxyzptlk (Earth 1)
Mikhail Mxyzptlk is a former metahuman. Early life Mikhail came from a line of people who lived near the Balkans and can "control the hand of luck". He was chosen as an exchange student through an organization set up by LuthorCorp. Season Four During the decisive game to see who will go to the state championship and the Smallville Crows. Mxyzptlk meets Chloe Sullivan in the deserted field house and bets $80 on Smallville to win and Mikhail accepts her wager. They both return to the game, where the Crows are on defense. Mikhail mutters to himself and the Crows player drops the ball. Clark saves the fumble but when Mikhail says, "Trip," he severely injures an opposing player, as the touchdown is good. The Crows win the game. Mxyzptlk that has been awarded a LuthorCorp scholarship. Lex Luthor questions why Lionel Luthor would award Mikhail such a prestigious award because he is a barely-average student. He asks what potential Lionel saw on him and Mikhail replies that it is potential that doesn't show up on a report card. Later Mikhail goes to Smallville Torch office to talk to Chloe. She reveals that his bet was part of his investigation into a school of football betting ring and she wants to give Mikhail a unique. He agrees, if she keeps his name and put a big bet on the Metropolis Sharks next game. When Mikhail is waiting for Chloe at the Torch office. She arrives with an armful of shopping bags. She talks about how he was anxious to win his bet and Mikhail suggests that it does not spoil the fun and stop writing the article. Chloe replies that his story is getting juicier by the minute and Mikhail pulls her closer. He uses his power to force her to kiss him and says she'll stop the article. During the game, Chloe rewires the loudspeaker and Mikhail hears a high frequency and covers his ears. He tries to influence the players but it doesn't work. The Crows pull ahead and Mikhail gets up to investigate. He finds Chloe and they struggle. The Crows are one touchdown away from winning, but Mikhail appears on the field during a timeout. He shows Clark Chloe's press pass and tells Clark that if they score another touchdown he will kill her. Just as the play is about to start, Clark X-rays the wall of the field house and sees Mikhail holding a knife to Chloe's throat. Clark throws the last pass, superspeeds off the field, shoves Mikhail into a locker and breaks Chloe's bonds. He then speeds back onto the field to complete the play and win the game. After Mxyzptlk was arrested, Lex Luthor gained custody of him and took him to a mysterious Level 33.1 beneath the Metropolis LuthorCorp Plaza building where, as Luthor said, Mxyzptlk's powers would return to him. Appearances Powers and Abilities * Mind Control: Mxyzptlk could control a person's actions verbally. Mikhail could only control a persons physical actions and not their thoughts. Victims say it was like their brain was saying one thing but their body was doing another. His ability even works on Kryptonians like Clark Kent. The range of this ability is great, as his influence over peoples actions works from several yards away at least. More specifically, his commands travel over high-frequency waves that can't be picked up by the human ear. This gives Mikhail considerable range: he was able to make Clark trip by saying the word "trip", even though Clark was on the football field and Mikhail was sitting in the football stands. However, due to Chloe's frequency jammer, Mikhail was depowered. Lex brought him to a lab in LuthorCorp Plaza. However, according to his uncle, Mikhail never regained his abilities. Vulnerabilities Mxyzptlk powers can be jammed by a frequency blockage designed to emit on the same frequency used by his powers. This frequency jammer can be produced using radio technology, or it can be produced naturally by a swarm of locusts. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Smallville High Students Category:Smallville Residents Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Villains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters Category:Unfaithful DC Comics Characters